Free As A Bird
by Billyinvisibledog
Summary: In response to a challenge over on the ATSB - something to do with starting the story with 'Free as a bird'. Face takes a drive.


This is something I did quite a while back (over a year ago I think) in response to a challenge on the ATSB. I noticed that I hadn't put it on here. There is room for improvement on this piece, but I thought I would post it here... as I like to use as a bit of a document store :D

* * *

XXXXXXX

**Title: Free As A bird**

**Author: Billy**

**Summary: Face takes a drive. **

**Ratings: PG**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the A Team and I've not made a penny from this, I just do it for the jazz!**

* * *

XXXXXXXX

Free as a bird…

That's how he sort of felt, if he didn't think about being on the run from the military. And the song on the radio was apt. A Beatles medley was playing on the radio, Free As A Bird currently sounding out of the speakers in the car, Hard Days Night had just been played and to follow, as the disc jockey had announced was Hey Jude.

The white corvette drove along the open road steadily, sticking to the speed restrictions. It was a warm day, so the roof was off as the sun was out. Face was just driving, the wind blowing through his hair. Hannibal had let him have a few days off. He needed to get away, from everything.

Face wasn't properly listening to the music as his thoughts were elsewhere. It had been a couple of months since Amy had left and he knew the real reason why and it still bothered him.

His stomach rumbled, he looked at his watch. It was coming up to twelve o'clock. Lunchtime, he thought. He'd had breakfast early, so it was definitely time for some lunch. He'd pull into the next diner he came to, he thought to himself.

Five minutes, that was all it was, and Maisie & Daphne's Diner was there on the right. It advertised good home cooked food and a warm and friendly atmosphere.

Face pulled his car in and parked up and strolled into the diner. The radio playing in the background was the same channel as was in his car; the same song was still playing. The diner was quiet, only a couple of truckers by the looks of things dotted around the small diner and luckily not a pretty waitress in sight. He really didn't need the distraction; he needed some time to think.

He sat himself at the counter and a plump lady in her sixties walked across to him to take his order. She took her notepad out of her pinafore.

"Hello, haven't seen you in here before." She beamed at him. "My name's Maisie. What can I getch ya?"

"Oh, hi ya, Maisie." Face returned the smile. "I'll have a coffee please. And what could you recommend off your menu?"

"Oh, the pie is good. Daphne makes great pie, but you look like you need something more substantial," she replied as she poured him fresh coffee from the pot. "Daphne also makes a good chilli." She winked.

"Well, chilli it is then and I'll try to squeeze in the pie after." Face flashed his smile and then went back to his own thoughts, pouring the cream into his coffee.

"What's troubling you son?" Maisie could see the troubled look in his face.

"Oh, nothing." He smiled again to try and hide his feelings. "I'll be fine. Just needed to get away for a few days. Out of LA."

"LA, huh? Didn't think you came from these parts." She admired how smart the young man was dressed, in his grey suit.

Face chatted with Maisie at the counter, while he waited for his order, he just couldn't resist her charm.

The sweet old woman told her story to Face, of her and her friend both losing their husbands and stumbling into the diner business; their own business. It had become their lifeline. Daphne did most of the cooking, it was her passion and well, Maisie managed the front of house and they both loved their new lives together. But they were having trouble; it had started a few weeks back. They were being asked to sell up and were being offered good money, too. Face could tell it was the usual story, just by their tone. Daphne and Maisie were being forced to sell. But Daphne and Maisie liked it here. They'd been in business now just over five years. It had helped them deal with their losses.

"You know, it's made us feel free, wanting to live again," Maisie continued. "I don't want to sell up!"

"Neither do I!" Daphne had come out of her kitchen as the diner was quiet and had also come to join the conversation that Maisie was having with the young handsome man, a little envious of her partner's new friend.

Face could see that Daphne was of similar age to Maisie, but not so plump, which he thought was unusual for an older woman who enjoyed cooking. Daphne also had a motherly sweetness that Face adored and these two women were looking after him, as the diner was now almost empty. Unusual he thought for a lunchtime rush.

"Free as a bird, huh?"

"Yeah, something like that." Maisie smiled at the young handsome man in front of her, she'd taken quite a shine to him. "What made you think of that?"

"Oh it was just playing on the radio before I pulled up."

"Well, we just keep on running into trouble, like someone's trying to clip our wings."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that." Face smiled at the two endearing old ladies. "I might be able to help you ladies out. Do you mind if I make a phone call?"

_**END**_


End file.
